What They Carried
Overview What They Carried is a unique side mission in Far Cry 5. The quest begins in the Redler Residence in Holland Valley but utilizes all three main regions of the game. The quest is given by Vietnam veteran Wendell Redler who is looking for codes written on the back of lighters. The player will need to collect all 12 to complete the mission. Sequence Talk to Wendell Redler Wendell Redler is a Vietnam veteran, who many years ago made a pact with his Vietnam squad members that they'd be ready for an event such as the Eden's Gate takeover, and prepared for this event by stashing weapons and supplies in a shed in Wendell's front yard. To keep the stash safe from any one man being able to steal it all, or one of them going rogue and taking it, they etched a single digit into their Vietnam Veteran lighters, with Wendell being the one to know the proper sequence of the dozen numbers. Unfortunately, as the years have gone by, all of Wendell's friends have dropped, one by one, until he is the last man standing. Wendell requests you find his friends' lighters, and bring them back before the cult finds them. As a reward, he will let you have the contents of the stash, as he knows you'd get better use out of it than he would. Collect the Lighters Whitetail Mountains *Treehouse Bunker north of Cedar Lake close to where the river flows in. There is a grapple point near a waterfall, and the treehouse is close by. After going up, look for a stack of wooden pallets and blow them up. The hatch is underneath the pile. Lighter is inside the bunker. **The location of this lighter will be revealed upon activating What They Carried - it is the only location revealed remotely without purchasing the map. *Whitetail Park Visitor Center, west of the Wolf's Den. The lighter is sitting on a shelf in the building closest to the parking lot. **This is the only lighter not located in a prepper bunker. *Look for the cabin between Clagett Bay and Langford Lake, north of Widow's Creek. *Elliot Residence north of the Cult's Compound, east of the Moccasin River. The lighter is part of The Holdouts Prepper Stash. Holland Valley *The Miller Residence prepper stash in the southeast corner of the valley. *The Harris Residence in the northwest corner of the valley. *The charred remains of the Fillmore Residence in the southeast corner of the valley, on the border of Henbane River. *Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm Henbane River *McCoy Cabin west of Peaches' Taxidermy. *Counselor's Cabin south of Angel's Peak. *McClean Residence southeast of Dutch's Island. *Abercrombie Residence in the southeast corner of the region, South of Rock Bass Lake. Return to Wendell Now that Wendell has the lighters, he can arrange the numbers to form the pass code to his stash. Collect the gear from the stash, and move out. Rewards *200 Resistance Points *$900 Gallery FC5 lighters (1).png|Crow's lighter as it appears in-game, in the inventory menu. FC5 lighters (2).png|Danny's lighter FC5 lighters (3).png|Dom's lighter FC5 lighters (4).png|Dusty's lighter FC5 lighters (5).png|Joe's lighter FC5 lighters (6).png|Kev's lighter FC5 lighters (7).png|Lefty's lighter FC5 lighters (8).png|Russel's lighter FC5 lighters (9).png|Smiley's lighter FC5 lighters (10).png|Stanford's lighter FC5 lighters (11).png|Tim's lighter FC5 lighters (12).png|Woody's lighter Notes Wendell describes the twelve friends who carried the lighters as his squadmates. However, the only three squadmates mentioned the Hours of Darkness DLC were Yandel "Yokel" Boyd, Kyan "Joker" Chavez, and Cayson "Moses" Walker, none of whose names appear on the lighters. This would imply that either the squad in the DLC contained at least sixteen people (including Wendell), or that he was sent on more than one mission with at least one other squad besides Python 2. There are also eight lighters that Wendell is able to find as the protagonist of Hours of Darkness. These lighters, however, are all found on the bodies of downed pilots, and are unrelated to those carried by his friends after the war. See Also *Far Cry 5 Collectibles *Hours of Darkness Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Side Missions